Ep 423 (25 Oct 1989)
Synopsis Emma Jackson and her friends still keep coming to Summer Bay High School dressed as punks. So headmaster Donald Fisher turns up in punk clothing himself and gives a speech. He then insults Emma for what she wears. She snaps at him to get off her back. Don says they can come back after lunch as the class is dismissed. Cast Main cast *Bobby Morgan - Nicolle Dickson *Emma Jackson - Dannii Minogue *Viv Newton - Mouche Phillips *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Celia Stewart - Fiona Spence *Steven Matheson - Adam Willits *Martin Dibble - Craig Thomson *Lance Smart - Peter Vroom *Stacey Macklin - Sandie Lillingston Guest cast *Sylvia Wilson - Marie Armstrong *Keith Williams - Daniel Lapaine *Hoon 1- Yves Stening *Hoon 2 - Ben Oxenbould Writer Dave Worthington Producer John Holmes Executive producer Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 422 (24 Oct 1989) Next Ep Ep 424 (26 Oct 1989) Quotes All the pupils in class are messing about and singing, some are in punk clothing listen to a rock song on the radio. We see the hand of a mysterious figure turn the radio off. He is wearing a punk like jacket. Don: "Well dont mind me, Lets get down and get right up again shall we? No doubt you all think I look ridiculous? Hmm?? Well do you or dont you?? (Wanting an answer. The class says "Yes" reluctantly). Yes you are quite right I couldn't agree more. Man my age walking round dressed like this. Its nonsense. Dressed exactly like you in fact. (Indicates Emma Jackson). Well why not? If this is what it takes to be an individual. If this is what it means to demonstrate the freedom we must have to lead our own lives then fine I'll do it. I couldn't care less how ridiculous I look. You see I believe in the freedom of expression as passionately as you do. Australia fought 2 world wars to safeguard this freedom, just so that you and I had the right to do anything we like. I do sometimes wonder though. Why? Why do we have to dress like this in order to make the point? Torn tattered jeans, dirty T shirts, jackets with chains and studs all over them. Look around you. Take a good look, go on go on. Its as much a uniform as the school uniform is. if this isn't the school uniform then what is? We all look exactly the same. Which rather raises the point I think. What is the difference between all of us wearing school uniform and all of us wearing punk clothing? Can anyone enlighten me? Emma, you seem to be a leader in these matters, maybe you can explain it to us? Emma: There's nothing to explain. Don: No I didn't think there was, not for a minute. You have never given it any real thought at all have you, why you dress like this? Emma: I just like it. There doesn't have to be a reason. Don: No there doesn't have to be a reason but there usually is. I think you do because it offends people, outrages them and you get some enjoyment out of this. It puts a feeling of worth into an otherwise brainless existence. Emma: JUST GET OFF MY BACK OK!!!!! Don: Believe me Emma. I dont get any satisfaction from looking like this. Nor do I get any satisfaction from putting you down. Which is more than I can say for you. Right well I think we will cancel the rest of the lessons for this morning. Go home, get changed and be back here after lunch. Class dismissed. Category:1989 episodes.